


老二吸血鬼

by 17_bit



Series: 吸血鬼 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 本篇hozi......ho?





	1. 狩獵

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇hozi......ho?

李知勳是一個獵人。一個在叢林裡打獵鳥阿、大型鹿阿、熊啊等野獸維生的人。這是他們李家的家族事業，李知勳沒有想過，也沒有打算要換工作。這活有趣（他自己說的）、輕鬆（他自己說的）、不需要花什麼力氣（這還是他自己說的），如此美妙的工作怎麼會有人想要換掉。

也就是如此，在一日盡情的狩獵之後，因為有些忘我，他沒抓好時間在樹林裡待晚了。看著已經西下的太陽，李知勳決定在原地生火渡過夜晚，明天再帶著身旁猶如一座小山一般的戰利品回家賣。

他折了幾根樹枝，用打火石非常俐落的升起了火。樹林交錯遮擋著夕陽，很快的天色已經完全暗了下來，李知勳在搖曳的火光之中思考著今天的晚餐應該吃中午撂倒的那隻熊亦或是下午獵殺的那頭大鹿。

突然他聽到左邊後方的草叢有動靜，李知勳不著痕跡的去抓左手邊的獵槍和抽出右大腿上綁著的小刀。眼睛往左邊一瞄，用著迅雷不及掩耳的速度把小刀給射了出去，喀答的把槍給上膛瞄準，眼前什麼都沒有。

他抬起一邊眉毛，保持警戒的往剛剛發出聲響的地方前進，用腳撥開了草叢，除了剛剛自己射出的小刀穩穩的插在樹上之外，其餘什麼都沒有。李知勳拔出小刀，左右看了一下，一抬頭就看到一隻蝙蝠倒吊在他頭頂正上方的樹枝上。

「蝙蝠？」  
他思考了一下蝙蝠會出現在樹林的原因及販售價值。想著蝙蝠這種生物並沒有什麼錢可以賺之後就把手中的小刀轉了一圈插回自己右大腿的綁帶上，然後走回剛剛的位置，拿起屠刀決定肢解眼前的棕色大熊。

而權順榮，化身蝙蝠倒吊在樹枝上不敢有任何動作，媽呀，他剛剛差點就嚇死了，他還以為活了要四千年結果要死在一個人類的手裡了。要不是自己反應有點快的分化成蝙蝠然後掛到樹上，剛剛被刀子插著的就不是樹幹而是他的心臟了！

權順榮慶幸蝙蝠肉沒有價值，不然李知勳肯定剛剛一抬頭就給自己一槍了。他用蝙蝠翅膀抹了一下自己的額頭擦掉冷汗，雖然蝙蝠好像不會流汗，但他還是嚇出了一身冷汗（繞口令嗎）。

權順榮已經偷偷觀察李知勳很久了，這個小不點雖然給人一種幼齒、未成年的感覺，但事實上對方已經成年而且還已經是能自己獨當一面的社會人士。權順榮第一次看到李知勳的時候，對方站在原地用手中的刀子反手一劃就把向他衝過去的老虎給放血，他不由自主摸上自己的脖子感覺剛剛被放血的好像是他一樣。

雖然說李知勳殺野獸的時候非常的可怕，但是對待兔子或是松鼠這種沒什麼攻擊性的小動物的時候又很溫柔，原本不苟言笑的臉會掛上笑笑的梨渦然後溫柔地撫摸動物，看起來非常可愛（兔子跟李知勳都）。於是權順榮對李知勳產深了大大的興趣，他想看對方各種不同的表情。

平常在大白天的他只能把自己裹成像肉粽一樣的躲在陰涼處偷看李知勳，今天終於到他可以自由活動的時間了，權順榮不會說是他偷偷把熊跟大鹿引過來這邊的。

原本以人形蹲在草叢後面想著要怎麼才能撲上李知勳咬對方一口，結果才稍稍探頭觀察對方就被發現，還差一點就被殺掉，權順榮嚇得半條命都要沒有了。

他深呼吸決定等到再晚一點再行動，畢竟現在雖然已經天黑但還不算是他的活動時間，等到在晚一些，他就能佔有絕對的優勢，李知勳再怎麼強大，畢竟是人類阿。

月亮高高掛在天空上，鑽過樹葉的縫隙撒在李知勳身上，他剛剛吃了四分之一的熊做為晚餐，火已經被他給滅掉，人現在正靠在樹旁閉目養神著，他不打算睡覺，畢竟在樹林裡睡著有一定的風險。

權順榮看時機已經成熟，於是便放開樹枝跳下地面，他靈活地換成人形，手腳並用的壓低身軀在樹叢後偷看李知勳，比起吸血鬼，更像是一頭緊盯獵物的老虎。他咻的一下躲到離李知勳更近一些的樹後方，然後偷看著對方依舊緊閉的雙眼，他掛上微笑像一陣風往李知勳席捲過去。

李知勳猛然睜開眼睛，右手舉著刀，但他眼前甚麼都沒有。他沒有任何動作，眼球從左邊轉到右邊，四周除了他以外，沒有任何動物或是人類的氣息，他正疑惑著，突然有東西爬上他的腳，他刀子一下停在了那東西的頭頂約一公分的地方。

是一隻倉鼠。

李知勳愣在原地，臉上面無表情看著腿上的倉鼠手抱著自己的腦袋縮成一顆球，他眨了兩下眼睛，把小刀反轉，用著刀柄的部分戳了那個小東西兩下，聽到對方發出吱吱的慘叫聲才停手。

李知勳把小刀插回綁帶，捏著那隻倉鼠把他舉到自己的眼前，挑起一邊眉毛。

「你怎麼會在這邊？」  
「吱吱。」李知勳把他放到另一隻手的手心上，用食指揉了揉對方的腦袋，然後微笑。

「你那麼小，在這種地方很危險。你還很胖，會被人吃掉喔。」  
李知勳掐了兩下手中的倉鼠，滿意地聽到對方又吱吱的叫起來，覺得很可愛。

權．倉鼠．順榮，直盯著李知勳看，很好，他成功擄獲李知勳的芳心了，就知道對方對自己這種毛茸茸軟綿綿的模樣抗拒不了，他驕傲地挺起肉肉的胸膛往李知勳的手指靠，要對方多撫摸他一點。

李知勳也順著他的意思摸了兩下，就把對方放到自己的腦袋上面。

「我要睡了，靠你保護我啦。」  
「吱吱！」

好可愛，李知勳的語氣好可愛。權順榮如果現在是人型的話肯定是笑開了花，眼睛都瞇成一條線，他趴在李知勳的腦袋上小幅度的扭動表達喜悅，突然恨不得自己一輩子就當倉鼠就可以了。

但是！如果是倉鼠就不能吸李知勳的血了，於是他趴在李知勳頭頂不動聲色的偷聞著對方的髮香，然後感覺對方的呼吸漸漸平穩，似乎是真的睡著了。

他滾下對方的頭頂摔在他的肩膀上，確定李知勳沒有被吵醒便往他的脖子湊了上去。他可以聞到李知勳香甜的血液就藏在這皮肉之下，他不能克制的用鼻子去親對方的皮膚，然後他因為李知勳動了一下而突然僵硬。

暫時停止呼吸，確定李知勳還在睡覺，他往後一退換回人形蹲在李知勳面前偷看對方的睡顏。雙手捧在下巴的位置，權順榮看著李知勳的臉出神，如果這樣的人類成為自己的伴侶有多好。他想起崔勝澈已經開始在施壓各個成年的弟弟們去找血液供應者，雖然自己已經成年有千年了但由於還沒找到固定的伴侶與供應者，想必應該不久後崔勝澈就會找來自己這邊了吧。他也不是傻瓜，但是比起純進食關係，他其實比較希望李知勳當他的伴侶，滿足他的身心需求。

就這樣盯著大概十分鐘，權順榮還沒緩過來就突然覺得脖子處一陣涼，李知勳的右手拿著刀抵在自己的脖子上。他看到眼前的李知勳緩慢的睜開眼睛與自己對視，真是漂亮的眼睛阿，權順榮想。

「你是誰？」  
「喜歡你的人。」

然後權順榮的眼睛被染紅，李知勳不能動彈。他看著對方把自己手上的刀子給拔出來扔到遠處，然後往自己的臉貼上來，兩個人之間的距離非常之靠近。

權順榮露出自己的尖牙，然後婆娑上李知勳的下巴，尖尖的牙齒很輕易的把他的皮膚給弄破，他看見對方用舌頭把冒出來的血珠給捲進嘴裡，然後他往上一點親吻自己的嘴唇。

他感到一點酥麻，然後暈眩，他對上眼前人的眼睛，馬上就確認了對方是吸血鬼的身分。被親得嘴唇發腫，無法呼吸，被放開嘴唇的時候，對方似乎連身體的控制權也一併還給他，他張大著嘴大口呼吸然後伸手去抓自己的獵槍。

上膛瞄準一氣呵成，李知勳幾乎是在對上權順榮的瞬間立刻扣下板機，但對方刷的一下像是沙子一般的散開躲過了子彈。李知勳站起身尋找的對方突然一個冰冷的物體貼上他的腰際，權順榮就站在他身後。

「我可沒有想被你殺掉的打算，知勳。」  
「你為甚麼知道我的名字？」  
「我還知道你喜歡毛茸茸的動物呢，喜歡倉鼠模樣的我嗎？」

李知勳一個拐子就往身後撞，對方卻像是早料到一般的又消失不見。這根本就是不公平的對決，李知勳想。他保持警戒的把獵槍架在肩膀上準備隨時可以扣板機，然後他看見對方出現在他眼前十公分的位子抓著他的槍管與他面對面。下次要帶一把手槍來，李知勳在心裡想著。

「我叫順榮，權順榮。我們來玩個遊戲吧，知勳。」

權順榮手指在槍管上像是在演奏一樣的彈著，然後嘴角漾著笑容，眼睛瞇成十點十分。李知勳臉上沒有表情，抬起一邊的眉毛示意對方繼續說下去。

「這裡是我的弱點，」權順榮指著自己心口的位置。「如果你贏了，那我就讓你對著這裡開五槍。」

「要玩甚麼。」  
「你不問如果你輸了怎麼辦嗎？」  
「我不會輸。」

「恩好吧，那麼我贏了的話。你就成為我的伴侶吧。」  
權順榮用舌頭舔過自己的尖牙，李知勳大概懂，就是讓他吸一輩子的血的意思嘛。

「遊戲就是在天亮前，你如果能抓到我，你就贏了。」  
「感覺對我很不利。」  
「那麼我只用走的。」  
「講的你好像能飛。」

然後權順榮就化成一隻蝙蝠在李知勳的腦袋上飛了兩圈再轉回人型笑咪咪的靠近他。

「……好，你只能用走的。」  
「那麼遊戲開始。」

權順榮緩慢的向後退，一步一步直到距離夠李知勳拿槍轟他。他盤算了一下，距離天亮大概還有四個小時，他有的是時間慢慢跟對方耗。

李知勳面無表情的舉起槍，瞄準權順榮心臟稍微偏左的位置，然後扣下板機，果不其然子彈在碰到對方之前他就刷的散開消失然後再一瞬間出現。剛剛那一顆子彈正深深的卡在權順榮左後方的樹幹上。

「你剛剛那招不算犯規嗎。」  
「我可沒有飛。」

權順榮舉起雙手一副無辜的模樣，李知勳皺了眉頭然後再一次瞄準，他看見權順榮的眼睛染上一點紅，他左手抓著槍管就往他的方向丟，然後蹲下身子去抓剛剛被權順榮丟開的小刀跟著衝過去。

權順榮發現是槍被丟過來的時候下意識地要用手要去擋，結果就看到李知勳舉著刀也跟著衝過來，他趕緊轉身要瞬移卻還是被劃傷了手臂。

「嘖。」

李知勳手裡拿著刀一臉鄙視。權順榮的黑色袖子被劃開，白皙的肌膚上出現一條線，然後冒出血珠。權順榮看了一眼然後用手一抹傷口就消失了，他帶著玩味的笑容看著李知勳，覺得對方實在是太厲害了。

沒有去管權順榮的笑容，李知勳拿著刀又衝過去，遊戲從一開始好像就是以殺掉權順榮為目標的，李知勳幾乎刀刀往權順榮的胸口去刺，有好幾次幾乎要抓到對方卻又被他逃掉，李知勳一股火不停燒，他今天沒有砍死權順榮他名字就倒著寫！

時間意外過得很快，天已經開始泛起白，權順榮跟李知勳激烈的貓追老鼠遊戲一直延續到了一個懸崖邊。權順榮站在懸崖邊帶著微笑的看著李知勳，瞄了一眼發亮的天空，他感覺到自己開始有一點無力了。

「遊戲該結束了喔。」  
「最後一次了。」

然後李知勳就往權順榮的方向衝，權順榮笑著要等李知勳非常靠近他的時候他才要瞬移到他的後方，他看到離他越來越近的人，他瞇起眼睛要動作的瞬間才發現李知勳根本沒有要停，他就要掉到懸崖下面了！他出現在李知勳的身後伸出手去抓他讓兩人對調位子，突然李知勳一個轉身刀子就刺進了他的腹部。

權順榮想李知勳真的是很強的人類，他一手抓上刀柄表情痛苦的向後墜入深不見底的懸崖下。

李知勳只是站在原地發楞，老實說他剛剛衝向權順榮是想說要在他眼前就先停下來轉身的，他知道對方一定會瞬移到自己身後。誰知道腳步沒算好他就要落下懸崖，肩膀被抓著往後拉的時候，他獵人的本能讓他下意識地轉身，兩個人距離太過接近於是刀子就刺進對方的腹部了。他可沒打算殺人，就算權順榮並不是人。

「權順榮？」  
他帶著點抖音，慢慢地趴下往懸崖裡看，裡面實在是太黑又太深，甚麼都看不見。該不會是真的死了吧，他可是吸血鬼欸，有那麼容易嗎？李知勳突然害怕了起來。

「權順榮！」  
李知勳的尾音還在懸崖裡迴盪，一大片黑影就從懸崖底部衝上來飛向空中。然後在李知勳眼前盤旋。他坐直身子盯著那片黑影看，是一堆蝙蝠，李知勳突然有一種非常不好的預感。

「我贏了喔，知勳。」  
黑影散開，權順榮站在裡面露出了狡猾的笑，手上拿著李知勳的小刀看起來非常得意。李知勳看向他的腰部，除了衣服上有些微血跡之外裸露出來的肌膚上哪裡有傷口，他都忘記剛剛權順榮也是一下子就把手臂上的傷口給復原了。對方踩著蝙蝠排出來的階梯向下走到他面前，把小刀給遞了出去，好像他們剛剛是在玩你丟我撿的遊戲一樣。

李知勳手裡拿過刀恨不得去把自己的獵槍給撿回來掃射眼前那個嬉皮笑臉的吸血鬼讓他回老家去。


	2. 初擁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇hozi、wooshi

李知勳躺在床上，往左邊翻了一圈，在往右邊挪了一下位置，難以入睡。說真的他從來就沒有在中午十二點就開始睡覺的，他眼睛瞪得大大的盯著天花板看，深吸一大口氣，然後放棄的閉上眼睛繼續醞釀想睡覺的感覺。

今天太陽剛升起的時候他跟權順榮終於結束了遊戲，最後由權順榮獲勝（李知勳覺得對方犯規他可是飛起來了，但權順榮狡辯說是蝙蝠來救他的他可沒有自己飛），李知勳一向是說到做到的人，於是他伸手去解自己的上衣鈕扣要讓對方吸血，沒想到權順榮會衝上來壓住他的手阻止他的動作。

「你幹嘛？」  
「你才在幹嘛！」  
「讓你吸血阿。」  
「我才不吸頸動脈那麼膚淺的血管。」  
「蛤？」  
「而且我快不行了。」

權順榮把李知勳轉了個方向然後蹲下企圖用對方小小的身軀當作遮陽板，李知勳露出很鄙視的臉看著權順榮從懷裡掏出一張寫有地址的紙給他。

「你回家補眠！晚上到這地方等我，我帶你去我家。」  
「去你家幹嘛？」  
「見家長阿！你不是要成為我的伴侶嗎？」

看來李知勳是誤會伴侶的意思了，但權順榮現在也顧不得解釋了，在多待幾分鐘等太陽完全升起來他就要被燒出好幾個洞了。他拍拍李知勳的大腿要對方晚上一定要到那個地方等他，還有一定要睡覺，他們晚上有很多事要做。

所以李知勳就躺在這邊試圖要睡著了。

他看著權順榮變成蝙蝠高速的往山的那邊飛，心裡偷偷祈禱他會被太陽給燒的灰飛煙滅，但好像祈禱的成效並不大。李知勳把小刀插回自己腿上的綁帶，慢慢地走回昨天晚上生火的地方，收拾了自己的吃飯工具跟獵物，在慢慢地走到市集去販賣。

市場大媽一看到他就熱心的湊過來問他昨天怎麼沒有來賣東西讓他有些擔心，李知勳微笑告訴對方自己因為忘記時間所以就直接在森林裡過了一晚，大媽一邊誇他厲害一邊把故事渲染得更超過然後不久就整個市場都有了昨晚李知勳在森林裡與野獸大戰三百回還贏了的認知了。

李知勳不想多解釋甚麼便帶著販賣昨天獵物得到的一大袋錢回家了。他稍微梳洗過後吃了一顆蘋果跟喝了一杯牛奶，之後就躺在床上試著要入眠。老實說昨晚一夜未眠他應該是要很睏才對，但是已經被訓練得好好的生理時鐘卻不是那麼容易的讓他睡著，況且權順榮說的『他們晚上有很多事要做』，到底是甚麼事要做他實在是好奇的不得了。

李知勳把臉皺在一起再放開，腦袋裡開始數蝙蝠，然後終於有了一點睡意了。

大概下午五六點左右他就醒了，伸了一個大大的懶腰，他打了個哈欠確認一下時間，然後坐在床上呆滯了十分鐘。意識漸漸清楚之後他開始思考自己要帶甚麼東西去赴約，小刀？手槍？還是應該把獵槍也帶著。最後他只是穿上黑色的褲子套上卡其色的靴子，在大腿上綁一把小刀，最後在套上一件長到膝蓋的米色棉衣。

他一邊打哈欠一邊推開門，發現權順榮就站在他家門口。

李知勳抬起一邊眉毛發現對方穿得很正式，黑色襯衫整齊的紮在深灰色西裝褲裡，紅色邊點綴的馬甲背心合身的貼在他的胸腹，頭髮被梳的整齊，散落在額頭上的髮絲讓他整個人看起來沒有那麼嚴肅。

是要去結婚嗎？李知勳在心裡吐槽。然後他看到對方發現自己的穿著的時候瞬間表情變得非常失落。

「你為甚麼在這邊？」  
「你到底有沒有認真看紙條？」

權順榮扁嘴然後把雙手交叉在胸前看起來有點譴責李知勳感覺。李知勳把紙條從口袋裡掏出來，仔細看了一下，喔還真的是他家地址。

「還有你這個服裝，我不是說我們要去見家長嗎？」  
「我沒有想讓你家長喜歡我啊。」  
「那怎麼可以！」

一邊說著權順榮一邊擠開李知勳就往他家裏面走，李知勳欸欸兩聲算是阻止但對方根本沒在聽，直直走進他的臥室裡。

「你怎麼一件西裝都沒有！」  
「獵人是要穿甚麼西裝。」

李知勳放棄阻止權順榮翻找他衣櫃的動作，懶懶地坐在自己的床上看著權順榮翻箱倒櫃尋找稍微還算是稱得上正式的服裝。

已經很久沒有其他人進來李知勳的家了，一方面李知勳是獨子，再來因為他孤僻的個性其實真的沒什麼在和家族裡的其他人有交往，他不想也覺得沒必要，他甚至覺得自己孤獨老死就可以了，反正李家多的是兄弟可以繼承。所以當他看見因為權順榮的大嗓門而讓自己的家增添了一點生氣的模樣就覺得，好像還挺好的。

「找到了！」權順榮手裡拿著一件白襯衫大叫，旁邊還有散落在地面的黑色西裝褲和領帶。

「你知道黑色的西裝通常是穿去那裡的嗎？」李知勳翹起腿晃了兩下，然後他看到權順榮眨眨眼睛接著開始把除了白襯衫之外的其他東西都收拾進他的衣櫃裡。

「是葬禮。」  
「我可沒叫你穿整套，來穿白襯衫就好。」

李知勳努努嘴接過白襯衫然後打算直接在對方面前換衣服，在把衣服下襬往上脫的時候又被權順榮給壓住手。

「你到底有甚麼毛病。」  
「你怎麼能隨便在男人面前寬衣解帶！」  
「蛤？」  
「你帶刀幹嘛！」

權順榮往下看到對方腿上的小刀，又是一陣大呼小叫。李知勳回應：他可是要進入吸血鬼的地盤欸，不帶點的自保的東西行嗎，然後被權順榮一邊碎碎念著吸血鬼才不會隨便攻擊人類哪來的偏見一邊蹲下來拆他的綁帶。

阿昨天晚上攻擊他的人是誰，難道那個不是隨便嗎。

被折騰了一陣，李知勳換上白色襯衫，把衣服扎進褲子裡，瀏海被對方梳成了逗點的模樣，他雌牙裂嘴的對著鏡子裡的自己不是很滿意，多久沒有穿的那麼整齊了，他早就習慣輕便的服裝模式了。

「好了，我們可以走了，勝澈哥跟淨漢哥肯定等得不耐煩了。」  
「等等，你說的伴侶到底是甚麼意思？不是血袋的意思嗎？」  
「不是。」

「是要你跟我結婚的意思。」  
權順榮很真摯地看著他。

「一個吸血鬼跟人類結婚？還都是男的？」  
李知勳覺得不可思議，怎麼現在的吸血鬼都不用在乎傳宗接代的問題嗎？還是說吸血鬼都是雌雄同體誰都可以生小孩？

「反正我喜歡你。」

李知勳閉起嘴巴不說話，他沒有聽過人家說喜歡他，就連市場裡對他很好的大嬸都沒有說過。他知道大家都對他有點懼怕，畢竟他是一個冷血靠獵殺野獸討生活的人。

權順榮也沒有在說甚麼，他安靜的牽起李知勳的手，帶著對方往自己家族的城堡方向走去，兩個人一路上都安靜的很，只有風吹過樹葉的聲音跟彼此的呼吸聲而已。

在一座看起來大的很誇張的城堡面前停下腳步，李知勳瞪大眼睛看著那扇高大到要看不到最頂的大門發楞，所以吸血鬼是貴族的一種是嗎。始終被權順榮握住左手，他現在才發現其實權順榮的手很冰冷，比起自己的更加冷冰冰的，要不是有查覺到這個溫度，說真的權順榮跟一般的人類男性也沒什麼不同。

「勝澈哥，淨漢哥。」

收回前話，是有錢的人類男性。李知勳看著眼前長到根本要看不見對面人的餐桌，勾起右邊嘴角露出了一個鄙視的笑。

跟著對方在走了一小段路才來到權順榮口中兩位哥的面前，李知勳看著對面兩個人，都白的發亮，所以都是吸血鬼吧。

「你好，我是弗列迪斯家族的現任當家，我叫崔勝澈。」  
「我是人類尹淨漢。」

「你好……人類？」

李知勳露出了權順榮看過以來最生動的表情，看來對於尹淨漢是人類這件事真的是很驚訝吧。

「對的，我是他的伴侶，你也是要成為順榮的伴侶吧？我們是同伴了呢。」

尹淨漢指了一下崔勝澈，然後伸出手去握住李知勳的雙手然後大力的甩動。

就算跟著對方一起吃了晚餐，李知勳還是處在尹淨漢居然是人類的這件事裡面。怎麼說呢，尹淨漢看起來比崔勝澈和權順榮還更像是吸血鬼阿，居然是人類。而且既然當家的伴侶都是人類了那麼他本來想著會被家長拒絕的戲碼也就演不成了。

李知勳還在發楞，不知不覺已經被權順榮帶到房間裡了，對方把他放在床上坐好。然後在對方面前蹲下，兩隻手放在他的大腿上，由下往上的看他。

「知勳阿。」  
「阿？恩。」  
「你有聽懂剛剛勝澈哥說的，關於伴侶的事嗎？」  
「有。」  
「那你願意嗎？」  
「我有考慮的權利嗎？我可是輸了遊戲。」

李知勳低下腦袋跟權順榮對視，他突然覺得對方這副可憐兮兮的表情真的跟昨天他變成的那隻倉鼠挺像的。

「那麼……伴侶的事那你考慮一下，讓我咬你一下做代替？」  
「也不是不行。」

然後他看到權順榮雙手沿著他的大腿爬上了他的褲頭，然後慢慢地解開他的褲子鈕扣。

「你想咬哪裡。」

「這裡。」權順榮把手掌往下移了一點，覆蓋上他的大腿內側婆娑了兩下。

「為甚麼？」  
「這裡的血液最新鮮最好喝了，知勳阿，我餓了。」

李知勳看到權順榮的眼睛慢慢變成紅色的，想起自己也是輸了遊戲的人，既然不當對方的伴侶，那麼被咬一下倒是非常合理的事了。所以他閉起眼睛默許權順榮的動作。他被權順榮推倒在巨大又柔軟的床舖上，對方慢慢地把自己的褲子脫掉，白皙的腿部就這樣裸露在權順榮面前。

李知勳可以感覺權順榮冰冷的手掌貼上自己的大腿內側，他偷偷睜開眼睛看了一下，發現權順榮把整張臉貼他的大腿根部，看起來很享受的聞著自己的味道，然後兩個人對上視線，權順榮露出銳利的尖牙，輕輕地咬了上去。

李知勳咬著下唇看著權順榮的尖牙沒入自己的皮膚之中，他屏住呼吸感覺對方的牙齒在身體裡的感覺，不是很痛，但卻酥酥麻麻的。接著被咬的地方開始冒出血珠，權順榮用舌頭去舔，舔得李知勳覺得癢到不行。

然後他發現自己起了生理反應，他急忙伸出手想要去擋，卻覺得腦袋昏昏沉沉。他看到權順榮在笑，他鬆開緊咬著李知勳大腿的動作，最後還用舌頭把還在向外流的血珠給舔乾淨。

「要繼續嗎？」

權順榮爬到李知勳身上，親了親對方的嘴角尋求回答，然後李知勳就伸手扯過對方的腦袋狠狠的親了上去。

李知勳沒有接吻經驗，他現在就是靠本能在掠奪權順榮的空氣。剛剛被權順榮咬的感覺非常奇怪，對方的牙齒好像有毒一樣，在咬上他的那一刻開始就讓他毒癮發作，身體裡的某一處在叫囂著渴望，於是他胡亂的摸上權順榮的胸口去解他的馬甲背心。

對方倒是很順從的讓他親吻，偶爾伸出舌頭去攪和一下沒什麼太大的動作。他讓李知勳把自己的馬甲背心給解開，然後自己在解開襯衫鈕釦跟著背心一起丟到床底下。權順榮雙手往下去撫摸李知勳的小腹，他就著內褲摩擦著對方已經站立的器官，壞心的捏兩下，滿意聽到李知勳哼了一聲，算是報了昨天倉鼠型態被捏的仇。

然後他脫下對方的內褲，一隻手在大床上撈阿撈，撈到了潤滑液，他擠了一些在手上，然後沿著柱體往下，滑到李知勳身後的穴口，先用一隻手指試探的戳了進去。李知勳瞇著眼睛看向他，然後用腳踹他叫他快一點，雖然他根本搞不清楚自己在做什麼。

權順榮順從的一隻手去擄動李知勳的性器，另一隻手認真的擴張後穴。跟著前面的動作律動，權順榮很快的就能插進第二隻手指，剛剛吸血的後遺症就是李知勳的身體現在非常興奮也非常放鬆，他甚至會自己扭動著腰讓權順榮擴張起來更加順利。然後在沒入第三根手指的時候李知勳挺起了身子跟權順榮面對面，他跪在權順榮面前，雙手抓著他的肩膀，用膝蓋去磨蹭權順榮的小兄弟。

「進來，快點。」

權順榮想自己的牙齒大概有釋放春藥的成分吧，以前被他咬的對象也大多會有自己主動的反應，有些甚至比李知勳更加忍受不了一下子就坐在他身上自己動起來，而李知勳其實也差不了多少，畢竟自己剛剛在咬他的時候可是使勁全力在放毒阿。

權順榮抽出手指，把腿給盤了起來要李知勳坐上來，對方雖然精神已經有些渙散了但眼神還是非常銳利，就像是他在狩獵野獸一般，而自己就是那個被他盯上的野獸，想到這裡，權順榮不可克制的更加興奮了起來。

他對準李知勳的洞口，伸出手掐著對方的腰往下壓。緊緻的感覺讓他差點一進入就要射了，他的眼神變得深沉，顏色紅的鮮豔，他對上李知勳的眼睛，抬頭就又是一個甜膩的親吻。

他一邊做著活塞運動一邊感受李知勳嘴唇的味道。然後在次讚嘆李知勳真的不愧是他覺得這四千年以來遇到最厲害的人類。對方才和他接吻過一次，這次就熟練了許多，不像是剛剛的胡亂掠奪，這次他還懂得舔過自己的上顎，滑過牙齒然後跟他的舌頭纏綿。

他雙手不安分的撫摸李知勳的全身然後在往下握上剛剛沒能讓對方噴發的火熱。隨著自己挺進的動作有規律的上下滑動柱體，權順榮很快的找到李知勳敏感的那一點然後大力的頂撞著。

然後李知勳咬他，他笑笑的也咬回去讓對方的嘴唇染上血液的紅，在大力的撞個幾下，兩個人同時噴發出來，權順榮用手去抹李知勳沾滿體液的腹部，然後放在嘴巴舔。

抬眼看了一下李知勳，發現對方雖然臉上依然帶著運動後的紅暈，但眼神卻異常清晰，權順榮看到李知勳撐起身子讓他的滑出自己身體然後一把把權順榮推倒。突然有不好的預感。

「我剛剛想了一下，覺得有些不公平。」  
「恩？」  
「我應該也要插什麼東西進去你身體裡，禮尚往來阿。」

李知勳手上拿著剛剛權順榮用一半的潤滑液，他勾起微笑讓梨渦深深的嵌入嘴角，甚至還伸出舌頭舔了一圈，對方眼神就是已經把自己鎖定成獵物了，對方氣勢磅礡的襲來讓權順榮不能克制興奮的顫抖起來。

對方緩慢的壓低身子趴在他的雙腿之間，然後把半罐潤滑液全倒在自己的下體，權順榮可以感受到濕黏的液體在他的下身流動然後滑進身後的洞口。

李知勳學著剛剛權順榮的動作親上他的大腿根部，權順榮深吸一口氣看見李知勳在咬他，對方尖尖的虎牙雖然不能劃破他的皮膚刺進血管裡，但是視覺上的刺激還是讓權順榮覺得眼前的這個人才是吸血鬼，而自己只是他的一餐食糧而已。

李知勳帶著潤滑液滑進權順榮的後穴，意外的並不是緊到讓人有點難進入的地步，他嘴唇貼著對方的大腿講話。

「不是第一次？」  
「當然不是，不過在一次進食中輪流使用倒真的是第一次。」  
「那就好好享受一下。」

權順榮咬著下嘴唇發出格格的笑聲，然後閉起眼睛享受李知勳給他擴張的動作。對方的手指在體內旋轉然後摳動，感覺自己差不多適應了就在插入一根手指，動作其實非常輕柔。

權順榮扭動了兩下然後面朝大床趴下，李知勳學著權順榮昨天他彈奏槍管的動作在他後背上彈奏然後從後面環抱住他，跟著把自己的火熱給插入。

性器被火熱給包圍的感覺讓李知勳滿足的嘆息，然後像小狗一樣開始啃咬權順榮的後背。他意亂情迷的哼了兩聲，李知勳開始大力的抽插起來，跟剛剛的擴張比起來，動作真的不太溫柔，權順榮被他頂的上上下下的，要不是手抓著被單，他猜自己一定會滑出去。

被頂到敏感點權順榮很乾脆的呻吟出聲，然後李知勳從後面大力的咬了一口他的後頸部，權順榮覺得自己肯定出血了，鐵鏽味混著香甜的氣氛在空間裡瀰漫開來。李知勳在撞個幾下就射了，權順榮自己握著性器擼個兩下也射了出來。

李知勳退出來躺在翻過身面朝上的權順榮旁邊。兩個人稍稍喘了氣，李知勳先提問。

「這是一個連鎖反應？」  
「算是吸血的後遺症，可以說是能同時滿足食慾和性慾的一種行為。」  
「喔～」  
「怎麼樣，跟我當伴侶的話每天都可以那麼舒服喔。」

權順榮轉過來面對李知勳笑，對方只是轉過臉來扯著嘴角不說話。然後權順榮湊上去親親李知勳的鼻頭，在親親嘴角，瞇起眼睛笑的更開心。

「你剛剛說要吸血幾次才能簽約？」  
「三次。」  
「那麼我們還得在做兩次才行阿。」  
「在來咬一次？這次換另外一隻腿？」

說著說著權順榮就用腳去勾李知勳，對方哈哈的笑出來。

「吃太多了吧你。」  
「反正我餓很久了阿。」

**Author's Note:**

> 吃吃流吸血鬼設定  
> 1\. 回復能力非常強。  
> 2\. 可以變成各種生物。（主要還是人型跟蝙蝠）  
> 3\. 會瞬移。（變成很多隻小蝙蝠散開）  
> 4\. 可以忍受早晨剛升起三分之一的太陽。  
> 5\. 伴侶跟血液供應者不一樣，血液供應者不用初擁（即第三次吸血）後簽約，意味著不是吸血鬼，會生老病死，只是會恢復力會變強。  
> 6\. 伴侶要初擁跟簽約，會變成類似吸血鬼而後長生不老。簽約後有羈絆，吸血鬼死亡同時他即死亡。  
> 7\. 吸血鬼還是傾向於跟同族的交配生下純血的吸血鬼，但不一定會成為伴侶。  
> 8\. 人類要變成獨立吸血鬼就是被當家咬，機率大約是一半。但如果當家有伴侶（及簽約），機率降到一百分之一，所以當家會避免過早簽約以防當代吸血鬼短缺需要強制增加數量的事情發生。  
> 9\. 我想讓權順榮咬李知勳的大腿，那邊的血液最新鮮跟充足，還很能激發性慾。（大腿部分不是設定。）


End file.
